


Transformers Paramedics

by DamascusMombot



Series: Thirteen Primes Multiverse [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Optimus!Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamascusMombot/pseuds/DamascusMombot
Summary: With Optimus and Bumblebee missing, Megatron puts out a bounty for all Autobot medics, and Ratchet's at the top of the list with the largest price on his head. Can he and his team of medics evade the Decepticons' clutches?





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I wanted to write for quite a while and I'm glad to finally be able to do it.

On a remote planet the Autobots and Decepticons were currently fighting over, an Autobot base stood proud, cloaked and shielded by both technology and the surrounding organic environment. Within, everyone was living their lives as normally as they did on any other war-torn planet. The Wreckers stationed there were lobbing and the racers were racing. The teams not out on missions shared stories and laughs over energon. The security mechs were patrolling and the medics were fixing up the injured teams that just came in from their last missions. Everything was in working order. But the Lead Doctor, First Aid sent out a ping to all medical staff and trainees. He had something important to announce and discuss with them once they were free. He set the location for the meeting in the conference room as he walked over there. He was nervous. He was excited. 

Ratchet was coming to stay at the base. 

He hoped Ratchet would be impressed with how well he was holding this base together. It was a big responsibility and he was proud he was able to do it, of course after taking a page out of the older mech's book when it came to being stern with difficult patients. It evolved into a commanding tone that he used to lead the other doctors and the other bots at the base. Of course, he wasn't alone in giving out orders. Springer and the Wreckers were there, too, and Springer's sheer charisma alone could convince the bots to follow his orders. First Aid could honestly see that mech becoming a Prime, one day. It was a bonus that Springer seemed to enjoy being around him. At first, because he was such a big fan, he was shy around the Wreckers since he didn't want to seem like a crazy stalker, but the more he was around them, the more he interacted with them, the more he got used to them, and the more he opened up to them. Now he's befriended them and they even help intimidate rowdy patients and protect him while he's out on missions, too. Now he sees why Ratchet tends to make friends with mechs twice his size or bigger. He felt secure for once in a long time. 

He sat at the head of the table and waited as the medical staff and trainees came in, using confident body language and a smooth em field to give off a commanding vibe. Once everyone was present and accounted for, he spoke. 

"Alright. First manner of business. Ratchet's coming to stay at the base. I want this place cleaner than it was when it was first built." He looked out at the other doctors, nurses, and trainees and noticed one trainee seemed to be very excited by the news. The young yellow mech looked like he was going to explode. He was grinning wide and First Aid had to stop himself from letting out a chuckle. Of course, Ratchet probably inadvertently inspired that trainee to become a doctor in the first place. And Aid could relate. He reacted similarly when he learned the Wreckers were coming here. Speaking of...

"Second, The Wreckers are planning to attack the nearest Decepticon base in an attempt to take it. I don't have a specific date and time, but I wanted you all to know it's coming. Be well-rested and fueled up. You're all going to need your strength and endurance for that. Expect heavy casualties." At that, the yellow trainee deflated entirely. If he'd had a more expressive face, First Aid would have raised an eye ridge at the younger bot's reaction. Perhaps he was one of those mechs with an unnaturally high concentration of empathy coding. He's heard about it before. Hell, Ratchet even claimed to have it. When someone has a high concentration of empathy coding, they can have second-hand pains when helping patients. They'll see a broken arm, and the pain receptors in their own arm will ache. Mechs like that tend to stay out of the battlefield the best they can. They take up the jobs like supply stocking, energon mining, and technology maintenance so they can help the best they can without setting that coding off. Though Ratchet seemed to not be as bothered by it as most. He said it was because he'd accumulated so many aches and pains from being old that he can't tell the difference anymore. 

He thought of talking to the trainee later as he discussed the current stock of medical equipment and perishables like needles and patches and soon ended the meeting and dismissed them all back to their duties and daily schedules. The staff got to work tidying up and he joined in, mopping the floor of the medbay. They had some time before Ratchet was due to arrive, but he wanted it to be done as quickly as possible. Once the floor was clean, he moved to mop in the hallway. He set another wet floor sign down and mopped up to the cafeteria. He checked his fuel levels and decided he should take a quick break to fuel up now. He left the mop and bucket in the hall next to another sign and walked in. 

The Lead Doctor filled a cube and sat down at an empty booth. He reached into his subspace and pulled out a straw, plopping it into the cube and removing his face mask to reveal the fueling apparatus underneath. He slid the straw into his intake and sipped on the fuel as he looked around the room. He audials picked up the conversation before he saw them.

"Can you believe it?! RATCHET'S coming to stay at the base!" It was the yellow mech. "Triage, how's my plating look? Do I look presentable? Do I have any dents or scratches?"

"Meltdown, you keep going on and on about this Ratchet guy. Who is he?" Another trainee, a red mech who seemed to be Triage, said with a grumble.

"WHO IS HE?! WERE YOU MADE YESTERDAY?!"

"YES!"

"Oh."

First Aid snorted and almost choked on his energon. That's right. That trainee came in today, right off the assembly line, as some would say. Forged medic. He leaned an arm on the back of the booth and kept listening. Maybe it was rude to eavesdrop, but he still wanted to know how the trainees were going to act.

"Triage, he's awesome. He's the Chief Medical Officer and he was around since before the war. He was Optimus Prime's doctor and he healed everyone he could, no matter their function or rank. And he can build spare parts out of completely different machine parts. Like he can take scrap metal off a battlefield and make it into a prosthetic leg, just like that!" Meltdown snapped his fingers for emphasis.

"Okay, so he's some big shot doc. I still don't get why you're so excited to see him." Triage said and Meltdown looked at him as if he'd just insulted him.

"We're learning how to be doctors! With him here, we'll be learning from the best! Think of all the wisdom and medical knowledge he's acquired over four million years!"

"So he's old. Big deal."

Meltdown looked as if he'd been slapped. First Aid sent him a small private message. [Drop the subject. He might change his mind when he meets Ratchet.] The yellow mech visibly flinched when he got the message and looked around and spotted First Aid. [Don't be too rough on Triage about this. He's new. He'll figure things out.]

[Okay. Sorry if I was too loud.]

[It's fine. Just keep your voice down when indoors from now on.] First Aid finished the cube and got up to dispose of it and leave. He still had work to do. 

\-----

First Aid stood on the runway, looking up into the sky. Ratchet was going to arrive any minute now. He pinged the medical staff to assemble with him and it wasn't long before they came out to join him. 

After waiting a few minutes, First Aid was notified an Autobot ship was spotted and where it was and he zoomed in as close as he could. There. A tiny spec of grey that soon grew into a full sized Autobot ship flew down and carefully landed on the platform. Its engines whirred to a stop and the ramp dropped slowly minutes later. The first bot out was Wheeljack, the engineer's smiling eyes betraying the face mask that covered his actual grin. The second bot out was Ironhide, followed by the third, Chromia. Then a light green femme First Aid had never seen before who had the trainee markings. After her was two other femmes, both doctors, who were chatting with each other as they stepped out. They registered in his files as Minerva and Cogwheel, respectively. 

Then finally, Ratchet stepped out and shut the ramp behind him. The group walked over to the doctors and as the doctors, nurses, and trainees all shook hands with the newcomers, Meltdown looked like he was going to vibrate out of his plating out of sheer excitement. Triage rolled his eyes at the other trainee. 

Ratchet looked at all the mechs and femmes making up the medical staff and smiled as he went through and shook their hands. He didn't even flinch when he got to Meltdown. "And you are?"

"M-Meltdown, s-sir." The trainee squeaked. 

Without missing a beat, Ratchet shook his hand. "None on that 'sir' nonsense. Just call me Ratchet."

"Y-Yes, s-" Meltdown stopped himself. "Yes, Ratchet."

And like that, Ratchet moved on to greet the others before the poor kid could shrink away out of embarrassment, noting with a little amusement that it might be a little difficult to talk to that trainee later. Once everyone was through with it, they all walked in. Ratchet stuck to First Aid as the Lead Doctor led him through the base, showing him where everything was. 

Wheeljack went with them and when they ran into Springer and the Wreckers, Wheeljack rammed his shoulder into Springer, laughing.

"JACKIE!" Springer snatched up the smaller bot with a big grin and noogied him. "You crazy little shit! Why didn't you tell us you'd be coming?"

"I wanted to surprise you assholes!" Wheeljack laughed and went to go lobbing with them as Ratchet shook his head with a smile and a huff and turned to keep following First Aid. 

"So, the Wreckers have been behaving themselves?" Ratchet settled for some small talk as they walked.

"Yeah, they've been really helpful. Springer's cool and he and the others helps with those unruly patients." First Aid said happily.

"I figured the two of you would get along. It's good that you're making friends. Especially friends like them." 

"Yeah. Feels a bit safer with them around."

"Don't get too comfortable. You'll lower your guard."

"Right. ...So, any news on Optimus and Bumblebee?"

"Still missing. Though we're narrowing down when and where they were last seen. Hopefully that'll give us the information we need in order to find them. ...I hope they're alright."

"We all do, Ratchet." 

"I've given Optimus a little medical training, so if he's injured, he can fix himself up. Though I do worry a little more for Bumblebee. If he gets hurt, Optimus might not be able to repair him."

"Optimus is a smart mech. If he has to, he'll figure it out."

"Yeah." They made it to the quarters were Ratchet would be (rarely) sleeping. This was the last stop on the tour. He now had a full map of the base drawn out in his mind. "Thanks for showing me around."

"No problem. I'll go show the others to their rooms too."

"Yeah, that's probably for the best. Jet-lag is a bitch. See you later." Ratchet ducked into his room and shut the door behind him. Looking around the surprisingly well-furnished room, he slowly let out a sigh and reached into his subspace for his personal belongings, setting them up in the room. Among his things was a modified record player and records he'd gotten a hold of the last time he was on Earth. The last humans the Autobots befriended had bought it for him, thinking he'd like it. Well, they weren't wrong. He carefully put one of the records on the player and lowered the needle.


	2. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratchet can't sleep, so he goes exploring to burn off excess charge.

> _Ratchet snarled as he punched a Decepticon out. The alarm was blaring and the sounds of battle boomed around him. Mechs shouting, guns shooting, explosions shaking the ship they were in. The Decepticons had broken in and they were all fighting for their lives. The medic raised the blaster in his other hand and shot another con that was bum rushing him. The con screamed and hit the floor. Ratchet swore under his breath and bolted for the hallway._

The old mech woke with an annoyed groan. Great. His processor was making him remember _that_ again. He checked the time and realized it was the middle of the night. _**"UUUUUGGHH!"**_ Ratchet tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't. The memory had activated his battle protocols and he was too wound up to relax that much. Angry, the medic hauled himself up and out of berth. Maybe a walk around the facility could relax him enough to more smoothly deactivate them. If he was too hasty and forcefully deactivated them, he'd end up getting so tired that he'd sleep well into the next day. And he hated when his schedule got messed with. So he headed for the door. As he opened it and stepped out into the hallway, he sent the security mechs a quick message that he was taking a walk to burn off excess charge. He got a reply that it was okay, though he didn't care if they thought it was okay or not. He was going anyway. He set a slow pace and stomped a little down the hall at first before loosening himself up to walk more leisurely. Maybe he could head to the bar. Drink away the memories. He wasn't on duty per se right now. Maybe... The thought of getting some strong high grade in his system was alluring. It could calm his nerves. That was one of the memories that still made his plating itch, so maybe.

Ratchet made his way outside the main building and onto the roads that connected it to everything else. You know what? A little driving could relax him, perhaps. He transformed and went on his way at a leisurely cruise. His engine rumbled as his wheels carried him along the roads of the base, turning onto a different road whenever he was about to reach the end of the one he was on. He found a route that took him all the way around the base and he slightly picked up his speed as he was now set to do laps around the area. He chuckled a little to himself as it reminded him of a certain speedster. If he was here, he'd be driving alongside him now, same, slow pace. It would have been nice. He'll suggest it the next time he sees him. 

After a few laps, Ratchet rolled up to the main building and transformed back to his root mode. He stretched and gave a satisfied grunt before walking back into the base. Fuck it, he'll go for that drink. Why the hell not? As long as he doesn't get too much to drink, he'll be able to sleep fairly well and wake up without too much of a hangover. He's burned off enough charge so now he won't get overcharged by just a couple drinks. His pedes carried him down the corridors and soon enough he reached the bar. Some bots were apparently throwing a party and a couple gave him curious looks as he walked in and went for one of the empty stools at the counter. He ignored them as he took a seat. 

"Well, what can I get ya, doc?" Ratchet looked up to see Swerve at the counter, giving him his usual big, friendly grin.

"I should have figured you'd be running a bar. I'll just have a couple bottles of high grade. Time zone and gravity shifts are making me lose sleep."

"Yeah, that's jet-lag for ya." The mini grabbed two bottles and set them down in front of the medic. "So, other than that, how're you doing?"

"I'm doing fine." He opened one of the bottles and took a long first swig. "I've been going around, making sure everything's in order across the army as a whole, and this was my last stop, so I'll be staying here for a while. Good thing, too. The new medical students look promising."

"Yeah. You know, Meltdown's a big fan of you. He'll certainly pay attention to whatever you tell him."

"I noticed. He was shaking so hard I thought his armor was going to fall off. At least he seems eager to learn. I've had my fair share of difficult students in the past. He seems like a good kid. I think I made the right decision by bringing Jumpstart with me. She's another trainee. Not a lot of friends back on her home planet, so I wanted to put her with some other students so she can socialize more."

"Hey, everyone needs friends. Let her know she's welcome to come here any time she likes."

"As long as you watch her back. She's not much for standing up for herself. She's rather timid." 

"I'm fine with that. So, any news on OP and Bee?" 

With that, Ratchet felt a million optics turn to him. Out of his peripheral vision, he saw other mechs and femmes at the bar watching him. He gave an annoyed sigh and took another long swig. He was too sober for this shit. **"Nothing yet. They're still missing."** He said it loud enough for everyone to hear. He didn't even try to mask his annoyed tone of voice. Hopefully that would get the message across that he didn't want them constantly asking him the same question. He felt a little satisfaction when everyone went back to what they were doing. Swerve looked a little embarrassed.

"Er. Sorry about that."

"It's fine. I get that a lot these days." Ratchet waved his hand dismissively. He took a smaller sip this time. "I'm worried about them, too. I know I worry about everyone, but those two just disappeared without a trace. At least Optimus managed to get some new bases built and established. That gives us all more room to work with."

"How come you didn't join Rodimus' search party?" 

"They already had a couple medics volunteer to go, and I've got a lot of things to do that involve me travelling way out of the way of where they're searching. If the situation was different, and I could go, I would. Nobody knows Optimus' frame better than I do. I've put that mech back together like a jigsaw puzzle so many times I could do it with my hands closed and my eyes tied behind my back. Though, I do keep in regular contact with Rodimus and his crew, so if they find Optimus, and he's in such a bad state that they need me, they can call me, and I'll be out of here like a bat out of hell. The same goes for Bumblebee. Poor kid's been through so much it's ridiculous." He finished off the first bottle and opened the second. 

"Yeah. Well, we'll find them. I'm sure of it." 

Ratchet gave a small grunt in agreement as he started drinking from the other bottle. Halfway through, he felt himself start to loosen up. He was nowhere near being even a little tipsy. He could hold his high grade well. All he was after was that little feeling at the start of drinking where it's just enough to slightly effect him. "So, other than starting up a bar, how have you been doing?" He realized that he was opening a can of worms by asking this question, but hey, he didn't care. As Swerve grinned and launched into telling him all about everything crazy that's happened in this bar since he got there, Ratchet got a gauge for just how chaotic this bar could get. Eh, not bad. Fairly normal, but the Wreckers made everyone around them act stupid. Ratchet sighed, realizing he'd probably end up with a lot of patients who have been injured doing stupid shit while drunk. And a lot of drunk mechs were confrontational. So he was in for some brawls in the medbay. Great. He waited for Swerve to finish talking as he finished up his second bottle and nodded thanks to the mini. He stood, sent the payment, disposed of the empty bottles, and left with a, "Good night. Stay safe."

Ratchet yawned as he walked back to his hab. Finally. He could get some rest. Then, tomorrow, he'll be back on his normal routine. Change was fine. Just a little annoying sometimes.

On his way back, he ran into one of the other medics and struck up a conversation with him. He seemed like a nice mech, but there seemed to be something... off... about him that Ratchet couldn't quite put his finger on. The medic didn't have a very expressive face, mask, visor, and all. But he felt the mech's optics on him as if he were glaring at him. Eh, not everyone liked him. That's fine. As long as the medic did his job and did it well, it didn't bother him, much. Their conversation soon ended and they parted ways. Ratchet made it back to his hab and managed to get back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Had to establish a few things.


End file.
